Circo de Fuego
by Princess Narin
Summary: [One-shot para el concurso de fanfics del grupo "Vegeta y Bulma Fanic"] En una gira en Roma conoce a su joya, la muñeca de circo, la que cambiaría su vida, para bien y para mal.


Dragon Ball, no me pertenece.

* * *

" _ **No habrán peores enemigos que destrocen el corazón como una ilusión imposible, una decepción, la traición y el mismísimo amor"**_

…

 _Maldita malagradecida,_

 _No sabes cómo me duele la estaca que clavaste en mi ser._

 _No sabes cuantas veces me perdí en tus ojos._

 _No sabes cuantas veces deseé oler tu cabello_

 _E intoxicarme con sus olores primaverales._

 _No sabes cuantas veces he deslizado mis manos por tu piel inocentemente_

 _Para sentir tu suave textura llenar los poros de mi piel._

 _No sabes cuantas veces busqué con mis ojos tus alas de ángel,_

 _Por ser el milagro más hermoso que llegó a iluminar mi vida._

 _No sabes cuánto he dado de mí para mostrarte quien soy,_

 _Para abrir mi corazón solo a ti._

 _Y cuando te tuve tú solo me mostraste tu indiferencia,_

 _Después de lo que he hecho por ti._

 _Pero tú maldita flor malagradecida,_

 _Fuiste adornar otro jardín,_

 _Dejando a un solo y triste jardinero que nunca podrá verte florecer._

 _Pero maldita malagradecida,_

 _Aunque mi corazón se rompa en pedazos,_

 _Juro jamás perdonar tu ingratitud._

…

"Es misterioso, altanero y soberbio"; solían definirlo con calificativos como esos, más ellos solo veían lo que él quería mostrar. Pocos conocían su puro e inocente corazón, un corazón poco preparado para el amor, un corazón poco preparado para conocerla.

Pero los hechos no se podrían cambiar jamás, y si eso se pudiese hacer, él no dudaría en cambiar el hecho de haberla conocido.

Pero ella ya tuvo su castigo, un castigo rápido, que jamás podría ser comparado con el castigo que dejó sangrado el corazón de un hombre que se entregó entero a las llamas del peligroso amor imposible. Él sufrió la peor agonía después del fin de la historia y el comienzo de su propio infierno en vida.

Sin más rodeos les contaré la algo trágico, la historia de un mito, una sombra, un muerto en vida, un loco que según oí aun lo suelen ver vagar por las calles pagando el precio de su amor.

Italia. Siglo XIX.

La panorámica era como una hermosa pintura hecha por los grandes maestros, la arquitectura majestuosa, las personas elegantes y sofisticadas, estaba todo garantizado para su éxito.

Era la primera vez que tenían una oportunidad tan grande como aquella, dar función en uno de los centros de la cultura mundial era todo un logro para ellos.

Cada integrante del grupo miraba embelesado el lugar en el que darían su función que daría camino al éxito, su mayor oportunidad de triunfo para cumplir el sueño de un soñador.

-Ahora Roma, ya verán que mañana estaremos triunfando en París, Londres y demás- dijo orgullosos el director, Rey lo llamaban.

Él era el hombre que logró juntar el talento de algunos para convertirlo en arte, perseverancia y éxito. "Circo Saiyajin" llamó a su circo, a sus cincuenta y tantos años logró que las buenas referencias de su circo corrieran de boca en boca llegando al oído de un importante hombre de la Tierra de la cultura.

Y ahora estaban allí, hombres que dejaron sus vidas para perseguir sus sueños, mostrar sus dones, ganar fama, familias que se dedicaban a la función, niños, nacidos y crecidos en el circo. Miles de almas conformaban el éxito asegurado de tan noble sueño.

Payasos, bailarines, cantantes, domadores, imitadores, animales, malabaristas, trapecistas titiriteros, magos, personas con dones especiales y más, conformaban el gran elenco.

Así como había familias, "El Rey" tenía sus descendientes trabajando con él. Vegeta, su primogénito, su heredero y discípulo. Vegeta era un joven de diez y nueve años, centrado, callado y talentoso, él bien sabía que algún día debía tomar el lugar de su padre, por tanto siempre estaba pendiente de que todo estuviese en orden, sabía hacer casi todo lo que se demostraba en aquel circo, aunque se destacaba en fuerza, agilidad, fuego, trapecio, pero se desempeñaba en función como domador de bestias.

Sus intereses eran claros, seguir los pasos de su padre y ser el mejor, no tenía interés en retirarse jamás, le gustaba aquella vida viajera, tenía muy buen ojo para calificar el talento y las oportunidades, no era amante del dinero pero si del prestigio. Le gustaban los trajes de tela fina pero no los usaba porque no eran cómodos para su trabajo. El silencio le apasionaba, y tenía tendencias a escribir.

Su hermano, Tarble de diez y seis años, era un joven muy alegre, no tenía mucho talento, pero se desempeñaba como payaso, junto a Goku. Tarble, era muy hablador y perseverante, tenía una extraña afinidad con su hermano mayor, él podía comprenderlo aunque no hablara.

La misma tarde de la llegada convenció a su hermano mayor de dar una vuelta para conocer los grandes monumentos y apreciar el destaque cultural.

Caminaron por cada callejón de la gran capital, recorrieron cada escondido lugar de Roma, ni siquiera la torrencial lluvia les impidió dar tan imperdible recorrido, las personas se refugiaban en sus casas huyendo de tan hidratantes gotas, pero para Vegeta y Tarble no era válida la palabra regresar.

Vegeta se sentía cada vez más cerca de ese "no sé qué" que presenciaba su corazón advirtiéndole con cada acelerado latido.

No fue más que un presentimiento, pues al rato notó a una flacucha niña abrigada con harapos descansaba en medio de la torrencial tormenta, se veía fea y miserable, hambrienta y desamparada. Llevaba un sombrero viejo que la cubría su pequeña cabeza y un abrigo que le quedaba muy grande.

Vegeta la miró acurrucada en aquel rincón y por primera vez sintió que la vida no era justa, claro, él nunca la había pasado mal, su padre siempre encontraba la matera de darle techo, abrigo y comida. Nunca le importó las injusticias sociales, sin embargo las ganas de acabar con todo lo malo y abrigar a la niña con sus brazos fueron suficientes para que tomara una decisión.

-¿Qué haces hermano?- le preguntó Tarble curioso al verlo dirigirse a la criatura durmiente.

-Tomar el asunto en mis manos- respondió Vegeta cargando a la niña.

Al tomarla en brazos sintió cada vez más pena por la pobre niña, podía sentir sus manos tocar las costillas de la pobre, su cuerpo se formaba a base de huesos forrados de piel, el frio la hacía temblar y la fiebre estaba cerca de ser demasiado alta.

¿Cómo podía haber personas insensibles que dejasen a una niña vivir en las calles? ¿Cómo podían tener el alma en paz y abrigarse con sus mejores mantas mientras había una inocente que se abrigaba con ropa que encontraba en las basuras?

Una vagabunda, una niña vagabunda, indefensa y maltratada.

¿Qué podía hacer alguien como Vegeta por ella? Mucho, esa era la respuesta.

Y por más altanero, soberbio, egoísta, malhumorado que lo calificase nunca negaría la ayuda a alguien que en verdad lo necesitase.

-Regresemos- dijo a su hermano mientras colocaba a la durmiente niña en una mejor posición para poder llevarla cómoda.

Aceleraron sus pasos adelantándose a la lluvia, la prioridad de Vegeta esta vez era llegar nada más y auxiliar a la chiquilla que llevaba en brazos, la abrazaba fuerte dándole calor, no sabía distinguir siquiera si ella estaba durmiendo o en inconsciencia total, su respirar era acelerado y su temblor lo preocupaban más y más deseando solo llegar.

A los ojos de Tarble, era la primera vez que veía tan preocupado a Vegeta, era la primera vez que se interesaba por algo, era la primera que ayudaba a alguien. Aun así no pensó jamás en detenerlo, su hermano era sabio en sus acciones.

El alboroto despertó a todos los habitantes de la gran carpa viendo sorprendidos como Vegeta traía algo muy pequeño en sus brazos. Las mujeres se acercaron presurosas a atender a la criatura y ayudar a Vegeta.

-Llévenla a mi cama- pidió Vegeta.

Las mujeres llevaron a la niña y con sus pocos pero basto conocimiento en primeros auxilios la atendieron correctamente, una mujer dio la ropa de su hija para vestir a la pequeña, despegándola de aquellos sucios harapos, mojaron su frente para hacerle pasar la fiebre alta.

Cuando las mujeres se fueron Vegeta entró y miró a la niña que descansaba en su lecho, vio su pálida piel y su extraño cabello azul, parecía una hermosa muñeca de porcelana, tan frágil.

Tantas sensaciones empezaron a surgir en él, y se prometió siempre proteger a aquella joya.

Y la joya despertó, Vegeta propuso que se quedase allí hasta que recuperase totalmente, ella decía llamarse Bloomers y haberse perdido de sus padres en un viaje ahora suponía tener aproximadamente entre 11 y 12 años. Durante el tiempo que "El Gran Circo Saiyajin" estuvo en Roma, la joven del jamás visto cabello azul tuvo entrada gratis a todas las funciones, y casualmente nunca se aburría.

Hasta que llegó el momento de partir a otra función en otro lugar.

-¿Estás loco Vegeta? ¿Quieres llevar a una niña con nosotros? ¿Sabes los problemas que eso nos podría causar?- le reclamó su padre a Vegeta.

La idea de separarse de su adoptada le daba escalofríos, en pocos días la sonrisa de aquella muchacha había despertado un sentimiento protector en Vegeta y le era difícil imaginarse ahora una vida sin ella.

-No es ningún secuestro, si ella no tiene hogar, solo estoy pensando en el futuro del circo, imagínate la atracción que sería una niña con cabello azul, es algo nunca visto padre- justificó Vegeta.

-¡Ya basta con tu enamoramiento Vegeta! ¡Estas actuando como un desquiciado! ¡Esa obsesión por esa niña no te llevara por el buen camino hijo! ¡Acabaras mal!- lo reprochó el padre.

-No es enamoramiento, yo le enseñaré todo para que ella pueda desempeñarse en el circo, será como mi hija- pidió Vegeta.

El padre de Vegeta no tuvo más que aceptar, su hijo era terco cuando se lo proponía, dejaría que él mismo aprenda de sus errores.

Y así partieron a otro punto y la peli azul junto con ellos, su salvador Vegeta le había informado que formaría parte del elenco y también le dio un nombre "Bulma" ese nombre lo llevaría con orgullo.

Y así fue como ella fue formando parte de ellos, algunos la llamaban muñequita, cuando de niña fingió ser un títere y tuvo gran éxito.

Pero los años pasaron y cada vez aquella niña adoptada por Vegeta tenía más cualidades, talentos innumerables, pero su desempeño en la carpa era de trapecista y bailarina.

La joven Bulma tenía aproximadamente 16 años y su belleza era tan excepcional, que tenía suspirando a casi todos los muchachos del lugar, y ella lo sabía.

Siempre usaba sus atributos para conseguir algo deseado, pero poco sabía que los posesivos ojos de su salvador la observaban en cada instante y hervía en celos por su comportamiento coqueto con los demás.

Vegeta con el tiempo se dio cuenta de que su relación con esa joven no podría ser jamás como una relación de padre e hija, su manera de comportarse con ella era como la de un esposo autoritario y celoso.

-Bulma- la llamó, y ella asustada se volteó al escuchar el enfado en su voz.

-Si Vegeta- respondió rápidamente, secó sus manos en la falda de su vestido.

Otra vez Vegeta inventaría una excusa para tocar su cuerpo, ahora era así, maldecía el día en el que creció y la paternal relación que tenía con su salvador se degeneró de aquella manera.

Desde que ella se volvió una señorita Vegeta puso sus ojos sobre ella de una manera distinta a como solía mirarla antes, al principio no lo notó pero una noche se metió a su cama y amasó sus senos en silencio mientras besaba su cuello, y desde ese día se metía todas las noches en su cama para tocar su cuerpo.

No pasaba más de tocarla pues su retorcidamente esperaba que ella se entregara a él, algún día, cada día en el que ella no se entregaba lo ponía más furioso.

Fue difícil para ella decidir que hacer, una parte suya odiaba ver enloquecer a su querido Vegeta por culpa suya pero su razón le decía que no debía hacerlo.

Ella amaba a Vegeta, lo amaba tanto pero cada acción desquiciada de su parte la hacía retroceder en su amor, si tan solo fuese el mismo de antes.

Desde que el padre de Vegeta murió él había cambiado, una gran responsabilidad sobre sus hombros y también la revelación que le había dado Bardock, un hombre que podía tener premoniciones.

"Esa muchacha solo traerá desgracias Vegeta, aléjate de ella o el final será trágico" le había dicho el hombre, pero no le hizo caso, estaba ya caído en el pozo cuando eso paso.

Todos a excepción de el mismo se habían dado cuenta de como el amor lo enloqueció.

-¿Me llamaste?- preguntó insegura. Vegeta estaba de espaldas mirando a la nada.

-Bulma. Cuando aceptaras que me amas, cuando aceptaras a que tu deber es pertenecerme- dijo Vegeta golpeando una mesa.

-Tú piensas que por haberme salvado te debo "favores" yo te lo agradeceré toda la vida pero no de esa manera- se negó ella.

Vegeta se acercó a ella y la tomó del brazo.

-Levanta tu falda- le ordenó Vegeta molesto. Conociendo de memoria aquel hecho Bulma obedeció.

Y abriendo su palma le dio tres fuertes nalgadas a la peli azul castigándola por su mala conducta.

Bulma bajó su falda y con el rostro en alto salió del lugar conteniendo sus lagrimas.

El gigante orgullo de ambos no los dejaba acercarse de la manera correcta. Vegeta creía que la manera correcta de actuar era sometiéndola, cuando ella esperaba que él fuese dulce, ella hacía siempre el mayor esfuerzo para aguantarse las ganas de olvidar sus defectos y tirarse a sus brazos, pero su orgullo de mujer no se lo permitía.

Vegeta le había enseñado a nunca doblegarse ante nadie y eran esas mismas actitudes las que le jugaban en contra a él.

El prejuicio y el miedo a un futuro incierto tambien los ponía entre la espada y la pared.

Cuando Bulma llegó a un lugar donde nadie la observaba descargó todas sus lágrimas ante la imagen del amor que nunca podría tener.

"Aléjate de Vegeta, su cariño por ti se convirtió en más eso, es obsesivo, enfermizo. Un amor tóxico" le había dicho el señor Bardock.

Y haciendo caso del hombre de las profecías intentaba resistirse lo más posible a los encantos de su salvador.

Pero la esquizofrenia de Vegeta avanzaba cada vez más y se volvía más y más diferente a lo que era antes.

Hasta que un día una tragedia estalló.

La función inició, los payasos hacían su show, para luego presentar a Bulma que se desempeñaría como bailarina y trapecista, su atuendo consistía en un enterizo de tela y unas plumas que la dejaban con un aire muy erótico.

Vegeta renegaba del atuendo pero nada podía hacer pues usaban eso por comodidad.

El desempeño de Bulma era magnifico en escena, ella era muy admirada sobre todo por Vegeta que la miraba hipnotizado.

Para su mala suerte la fama de Bulma llegó a oídos de otro director de un gran circo.

-¿Entonces usted me está pidiendo que le venda a una de mis mejores estrellas?- preguntó Vegeta al señor Yamcha.

-Así es señor Vegeta, quiero a la señorita Bulma para mi Circo Lobo del desierto- dijo el señor amablemente intentando negociar con Vegeta.

-No- negó rotundamente, ese hombre no haría más que alejarlo de su joya. Y eso no lo podía permitir.

-Pero señor Vegeta, no puede usted negarse a una oferta tan tentadora, le ofrezco mucho dinero y publicidad a su circo. Son negocios muy esperanzadores- dijo Yamcha intentando persuadirlo.

-Ya dije que no, y retírese que no cambiaré mi opinión- gruñó molesto.

El señor Yamcha se fue cabizbajo, en verdad quería a la señorita Bulma en su equipo.

Mientras tanto Vegeta hervía en nervios, le querían arrebatar a su mujer, querían llevarse su propiedad. Las voces en su cabeza le decían asesinar a cual sea el hombre que pusiese un ojo en Bulma, pero intentaba controlarse.

-Esa fue una buena oportunidad Vegeta. Papá no hubiera hecho eso, él tambien hubiera pensado en los intereses de Bulma. ¿Sabe ella que estas perjudicando su carrera? ¿Sabe que estas cerrándole las puertas? Acorralándola para que se quede siempre contigo. Vegeta, cuando rescatamos a Bulma no pensé que ibas a llegar a este punto. ¿No te haz dado cuenta? Estas obsesionado. Deberías aprovechar y aceptar la oferta- reprochó Tarble a su hermano.

-¡Es mi circo y haré lo que quiera!- respondió Vegeta molesto elevando la voz.

-¡No es solo tu circo! Tu puedes ser el dueño pero muchos dependen de él. No seas necio. Ese hombre puede hundirnos si quiere, es amigo de Lord Freezer, sabes muy bien las influencias que tiene ese viejo. ¿Quieres ver el sueño de nuestro padre fracasar por culpa tuya?- dijo a su hermano mayor.

Vegeta meditó un momento y con el dolor de su alma tomó la decisión en respeto a su padre.

-Llama al señor Yamcha y a Bulma- pidió en voz baja.

Para suerte de Tarble, y mala suerte de Vegeta. El señor Yamcha aun estaba aun merodeando el lugar. Y encontró a Bulma en su vagón, descansando.

Bulma acudió a llamado al igual que Yamcha que ya estaba enterado de las buenas nuevas.

-Señorita Bulma, empaque sus cosas, le notifico gratamente que a partir de ahora usted formará parte del elenco de mi circo- dijo Yamcha besando amablemente la mano de Bulma bajo la atenta mirada de Vegeta.

Bulma miró al sonriente hombre y giró los ojos a Vegeta quien sostenía un fajo de billetes.

"Así que esto es lo que valgo" pensó decepcionada, no se esperaba aquello, pero pensándolo mejor Vegeta y ella no podrían jamás estar juntos, se resignó aceptando su nuevo destino y fingió una sonrisa.

-Será un placer trabajar para usted señor Yamcha- dijo amable.

Vegeta apretó su puño molesto, ella era una sínica a sus ojos, esperaba que ella negase y pidiese quedarse con él pero las ilusiones eran solo eso.

De repente notó una mirada lujuriosa en el hombre y la picara sonrisa de Bulma, era un hombre amable, cariñoso y coqueto. Y muy capaz de conquistar a su mujer.

La vio acompañarla hasta su vagón y llevarla además del brazo.

Ardió, ardió en celos y su razón le decía que ya no había marcha atrás. Las voces en su mente le susurraban que la perdería para siempre, y eso no lo podía permitir.

Estaba controlado por su lado oscuro, sus celos, su posesividad y su enfermizo amor obsesivo.

Pero el sonido de las risas lo hacían sentir cada vez más furioso.

Bulma era solo suya, de nadie más, nadie podría llevarla.

"No se la llevará si no salen de aquí" le susurró una voz en su mente.

Y en ese instante actuó con la mayor impulsividad ignorando toda llamada de la razón, hizo algo que nunca se podría perdonar, algo que acabaría totalmente con su vida, con sus sueños, con la ilusión de una vida junto a ella.

-Si no eres mía, no serás de nadie- gritaba iluminado por el resplandor que había creado.

Los gritos llenaban el lugar y él reía eufórico perdiendo la cordura.

La locura del amor lo llevó a cometer esto.

Cuando admiró el paisaje que había creado, se iluminó con el resplandor del infierno, sintiendo el calor del dolor.

-No- negó en voz baja.

-¡NO! ¡NO ES CIERTO! ¡BULMA!- gritó desesperado corriendo arriesgando su vida ante el devorador fuego.

Unos espectadores viendo la locura que estaba por cometer lo atajaron evitando que se lanzara a la muerte, mientras él gritaba que lo soltaran.

-SUÉLTENME, DEBO SALVARLA. SE VA A MORIR, MORIRÁ POR MI CULPA- gritaba intentando liberarse.

Sus ojos podía ver en cámara lenta cada parte de si mismo destruirse, podía observar como el tren que su padre había comprado con tanto sacrificio ardía en llamas y todo su circo con él. Dentro de aquellos vagones habían familias, animales, artículos y Bulma.

Solo ella importaba, los gritos, los gritos se apagaban de a poco y le carcomía el dolor en el alma el no poder reconocer la voz de su amada.

Cayó en un estado de semi-inconsciencia y llanto observando como todo se marchitaba.

El lugar en el que creció, el sueño de su padre, y el amor de su vida ahogándose en el humo de su tóxica obsesión.

Lloraba en silencio arrepintiéndose una y otra vez, ya no tenía voz para gritar. Ya no tenía lagrimas para llorar pero aun así lo hacía.

-¡BULMA!- un grito mudo de su lastimada garganta salió.

Su vida se acabó, no sería más que un vil asesino que acabó con la vida de quien más amo.

Lastimó traicionando de la peor manera a quien juró proteger.

Era una vil basura.

Caminó hacía los cadáveres e inmediatamente la reconoció ella traía en sus manos aquellos guantes de fina tela que él le había regalado. Destapó sus manos que eran lo único no destruido por el fuego en su hermoso cuerpo y besó sus blancas y frías manos.

Despidiéndose de ella liberándola al fin de su obsesivo amor.

 _ **"Un amor puro muchas veces puede ser el más riesgoso de todos"**_

* * *

 **Fin.**


End file.
